Before you changed...
by Elisaebata
Summary: Okay, decided to change summary. This takes place right after Cloud and co. defeat Sephy. Tifa remembers a time when Seph wasn't possessed by JENOVA. This story goes throught the Nibelheim tragedy and continues on through the story we all know. Tifa/S
1. Tifa's Narrative

Author's notes: This is my first time to write a Tifa/Seph story. I don't think that they make the best couple, but I decided to try my hand at writing a story involving these two characters in the middle of a final exam. Anyway, please read and review this story as it is my first attempt. I think I may have to change the rating to R because it does get rather violent towards the end, and for a couple of other reasons. This first chapter is from Tifa's narrative. There really isn't much romance/angst in this chapter, but there will be in later chapters. Enjoy!!   
DISCLAIMER: Ah, now for the incessantly annoying, yet necessary disclaimers we all have come to love.*groans* 1. I don't own FFVII 2. I don't own anything that says Squaresoft on it. 3. If I did, I would be very rich.  
  
  
  
Before you changed....  
  
Fury...hatred. Pure fury and animosity had burned within those eyes. Sephiroth's eyes. What happened to him? Why was he so full of anger? So full of anger? What had plagued his childhood so immensely, that he had lost his insanity, tried to become a god, and destroy the planet? Did he finally snap? Or was he always insane? No, no...that couldn't be right. He was sane; and he did have feelings; the same feelings that any human being had. At least...he did once before. Before Nibelheim...  
I believe it was then, during his mission, that he lost his sanity. Even though it had been five years, I still remember that day as though it were yesterday...  
*flashback*  
  
The sunlight streamed in through the thin blue curtains which hung over my window. I groaned and pulled my soft, warm cotton sheets over my head.  
"Damn sunlight." I groaned. Sighing impatiently, I climbed out of my bed and stared blankly at my calender. I always checked my calender every morning, so I could see if I had anything planned for that day. I rubbed my tired eyes and tried to make them focus.  
"Guide needed at 6:00 a.m. at base of Mt. Nibel" I mumbled the message to myself; not fully realizing how important it was. But then, it hit my like a sack of bricks. I sprang out of my bed, grabbing my alarm clock and staring at it. It was already 5:55a.m.   
"Crap!" I said out loud. I flew towards my dresser, and grabbed the uniform that we guides were required to wear. I threw my thin t-shirt off, and hastily threw on my skirt, tank top, and vest. I slipped my boots on, and grabbed my hat. I took one last look at my alarm clock. I only had two more minutes. I ran out my door, flew down the stairs, and raced towards the base of the mountain. I stopped, and took one deep breath; I couldn't seem to stop panting. I took a look at my watch.  
"6:01." I whispered to myself. I straightened my hair and slipped my hat on. There was still nobody here. I sighed and stared up at the mountains. Mt. Nibel wasn't just one mountain; it was a chain of mountains. A very small chain, I reminded myself. The blue sky and radiant sunshine gave the otherwise harsh, cold, intimidating mountains a softer, almost pleasant look. Somewhere in the distance, I could hear a hawk sound it's shrill cry as it raced from the mountains, towards the west.   
I shifted my gaze towards the inn as four figures emerged from it. I couldn't help but truly noticing the figure who was shrouded in black. I couldn't tell what the other three looked like; they didn't stand out that much. But when they came closer, I felt my mouth open and my eyes widen as I realized who the figure in black was. It was General Sephiroth. Otherwise known as the Great Sephiroth.   
He was probably a foot taller than I was. His waist-length silver hair sparkled in the morning sunlight. His beautiful aquamarine eyes held a gentle, intriguing glow. Long silver eyelashes brightened the color of his eyes. High cheekbones, a slightly long, slightly pointed nose, and a slender mouth gave him a look of nobility. He was dressed all in black, which made him look very serious. No smile graced his perfect, pristine face.   
Thinking about what my own face must have looked like, I quickly gave him a friendly smile.  
"Good morning Sir!" I said as cheerfully as I could. My heart pounded so loudly in my chest, that I wondered if he could hear it.  
"Good morning." He replied softly; a small smile graced his face.  
"Are you the guide?" He asked, almost pleasantly.  
"Yes Sir I am." He merely nodded his head.  
I watched as one rather eager citizen of the town raced towards us with a large, black camera in his hand. The two Shinra escorts and soldier quickly moved to one side as the man with the camera ran up to him.  
"Mr. Sephiroth. Could I take your picture? Just as a memento. Please?" The man asked eagerly and nervously.   
*Mr. Sephiroth?* I thought to myself. I nearly burst out with laughter. I could see the annoyance in Sephiroth's eyes as he turned around and nodded his head to the man.  
"Tifa...and, uh, you...uh" He began.  
"Zach." The young man with the spiky black hair replied. He reminded me of Cloud. I wondered why he wasn't here. After all, Cloud told me he made first class, so why wasn't he here? I prayed he wasn't hurt. After all, he was my best friend.   
Zach and I walked towards Sephiroth and stood on either side of him. We both smiled, but the general didn't smile at all. After the man was finished taking the picture, Zach and I walked back to the places that we had been standing at before. I watched my father walk up to Sephiroth to speak with him about something.   
"I'll give you each a copy once I get it developed!" The man who had taken our picture shouted to us. No one really paid attention to him. I noticed my father walk away, and just as I was about to let Sephiroth know that we could leave, my father put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Tifa, you be careful out there. Those mountains are really dangerous. And so are the monsters. Just be careful, okay?"  
"Don't worry Dad. I'll be fine. Besides, the soldiers are going to be with me, so don't worry. There's nothing for you to worry about Dad. I promise. I'll be fine." My father hugged me and told me good bye and left.  
"May we get started now?" Sephiroth asked patiently.  
"Of course. Follow me." I said. I walked up the small hill that was beside the Shinra mansion. I could hear the soldiers following me. Every now and then, I looked over my shoulder to make sure that they were still behind me. The paths within the mountains twisted sharply. Anyone who ran through these mountains was sure to die; if they weren't careful. Looking at the old bridge that was ahead of us, I began to walk across it. It creaked under our weight. The bridge had never done that before.   
Just as I was about to tell them to be careful, I heard a snapping sound, and was flung backwards. The bridge had broken. I heard someone scream. I grabbed the nearest piece of rope and shut my eyes as I felt the bridge slam into the boulder. I opened my eyes and looked around for everyone else. They all seemed to be there. I quickly scanned the ground for the one man who was gone. I couldn't find him anywhere. Assuming he had fallen, I gave up looking for him.  
Sephiroth was the only person closest to the top. He climbed up and extended his hand to me. I gratefully grabbed his hand as he pulled me up. Once I was up, Zach and the other escort climbed up.  
I rubbed my head, trying to clear my vision. I looked at my fingertips, noticing the blood. It was only a small cut, and I hid it with my hair. But it was difficult to keep it covered because the wind blew fiercely. My hair billowed around me as though it were a cape, but I ignored it.  
"Is everyone alright?" I asked. I received mumbled yes'.   
"Well, everyone seems to be here. Oh, Sephiroth, it seems as though someone is missing."  
  
Author's notes: And that's the end of chapter one. I know there isn't really any romance yet, but there will be. I already have most of chapter two written, so it'll hopefully be out soon. Please write a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! 


	2. Sephiroth's Narrative

Chapter Two-Sephiroth's Narrative  
  
"Well, everyone seems alright. Oh, and Sephiroth, it seems as though someone is missing." Her statement played over and over in my mind. That gentle, innocent voice of hers; hearing it felt like wearing a soft, silk shirt. I remembered the exact words that she said, and thought about what to say to her. I had seen the man down below, when I pulled Tifa up. He had been lying at the bottom; his body twisted into an inconceivable position. I knew there was no way he could be alive. Judging from Tifa's innocence, I could tell that she had never seen a dead body before, and decided not to tell her that the man was dead.  
"I know this may sound cold, but we've got no time to look for him. We must keep going." I said. Tifa looked at me with wide eyes. For a moment, I thought she would protest, but she didn't. She simply stared at me with those beautiful, wine-colored eyes.   
"A-alright Sir. This way." Her voice was filled with shock, and something that sounded like sympathy for the man who was dead. I liked the fact that Tifa was the guide. I had a very good reason to stare at her. Her long chocolate-colored hair blew in the wind and formed a cape around her small, muscular body. I found myself wondering what it would feel like if I ran my hands through her hair. But I knew she wouldn't allow me to do that. But it was so tempting to touch her long, dark tresses. I found myself reaching out for her hair, and I quickly pulled my hand away, forcing my arm to rest at my side. I silently cursed myself for almost touching her. She would have been angry, to say the least. She lead us into a cave which twisted into several different paths. The walls held a green glow to them. Our footsteps echoed in the once silent cave. Bats flew away at the intrusion and I heard Tifa gasp. She ducked her head and didn't look up until they had flown away. She then walked up a small path in which the stalagmites had overrun. We followed her, and stepped into a room which held a mako fountain.   
"Wow. It's so beautiful." Tifa said.  
*Not as beautiful as you.* I thought to myself. I didn't dare say that out loud. The rock which shot up from the floor formed a small pool at the top, instead of a sharp point. A strange light surrounded the pool and it was easy to see a rather unsymmetrical, clear form in the center.   
"A mako fountain. It's a miracle of nature." I said softly.  
"If the mako reactor continues to suck up the energy, this fountain will dry up too..." Tifa's voice trailed off as she stared, almost spell-bound to the mako fountain.  
"Materia. When you condense mako energy, materia is produced. It's very rare to see materia in it's natural state." I said. I hadn't noticed that the little grunt in the shinra army and the soldier, Zach, were now standing beside us. I had been so hypnotized by Tifa's voice, that I hadn't noticed that the others were there.  
"By the way...why is it that when you use materia, you can use magic also?" Zach asked. I almost laughed at him for asking such a stupid question. I would have expected Tifa to ask that. She probably has no idea how to use materia, yet Zach, who is, in First Class, didn't know that.   
"You were in SOLDIER and you didn't even know that?" I asked. Zach blushed and shrugged uncomfortably. Tifa simply chuckled softly.  
"The knowledge and wisdom of the ancients is held in the materia. Anyone with this knowledge can freely use the powers of the land and the planet. That knowledge interacts between ourselves and the planet, calling up magic. Or so they say." Tifa looked amazed. Zach looked embarrassed. Tifa's eyes were wide as she stared at me. I suppose she did find that rather amazing, but I didn't. Then again, I had known this most of my life. No doubt that this is the first time that Tifa has heard that.   
"Magic...a mysterious power." Zach murmured as he stared at the fountain. His eyes were almost as wide as Tifa's. I thought that if I didn't keep my composure, I would die of laughter at the looks on their faces. But I couldn't help it, so I allowed myself to laugh.  
"Did I say somethin' funny?" He asked. I saw him narrow his eyes slightly.  
"A man once told me to never use an unscientific term such as "mysterious power". It shouldn't even be called magic. I still remember how angry he was." I said, my laughter subsiding. I did remember how angry Hojo was. That man was so strange; so unlike Professor Ghast.  
"Who was that?" Zach and Tifa both looked at me, waiting for an answer.  
"Hojo of Shinra Inc...," I explained.  
"An inexperienced man assigned to take over the work of a great scientist. He was a walking mass of complexes." I said with bitterness. I hated Hojo. After everything he put me through when I was a child. Using me as though I was some sort of guinea pig. Experimenting on me, abusing me... How could I not hate him?  
"A mako fountain. So this is where the knowledge of the ancients is." Tifa's voice was filled with awe. I thought she would have a hard time pulling her eyes away from that fountain to take us to the mako reactor. With luck though, she began to walk away and into another cave. We all followed her quietly. Her long, chocolate-colored hair didn't billow around her like a cape anymore. Instead, it flowed down her back, like a river. It bounced with every step she took. And I didn't mind watching. I was glad she was leading us. At least then, I could look at her without anyone saying anything.   
We walked through more caves, but they were all very dark. It was hard to see Tifa. Every minute or so, I could see Tifa look over her shoulder to make sure we were still following her. After about an hour of silent hiking, we stepped out into the blinding sunlight. It was warmer out here, but not much more than the caves.   
"We finally made it! We sure took the long way though." Tifa said, panting slightly, trying to catch her breath.   
"You should wait her." Zach advised. Tifa stared at Zach, her chin almost hitting the ground.   
"I'm going inside too!! I wanna see!" She said, her voice laced with the excitement of a small child. Then again, she was only fifteen.   
"Only authorized personnel are allowed in. This place is full of Shinra's industrial secrets." I said, hoping to coax her into waiting patiently outside. She almost protested, though her small mouth was still slightly opened. I was tempted to close that mouth with my own, but I couldn't since Tifa and I were not alone. I looked over at the man in the blue shinra uniform.   
"Take care of the lady." I said. He merely nodded his head and gave me a salute. I walked up into the reactor with Zach following me.   
"Mmmph!!! Man!! Better take real good care of me then!" She said angrily. That was the last thing I heard her say as I disappeared into the reactor.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, a lot of the dialogue is straight from the game. I did that intentionally. There is a little more romance, but there should be more in the third or fourth chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little piece. Please read and review!! 


	3. Zach's Narrative

Chapter 3- Zach's Narrative  
We walked cautiously and silently into the mako reactor. I was silent with awe; I had never seen the inside of a mako reactor before. Much to my surprise, Sephiroth didn't really seem to care. But then again, he had probably been in countless mako reactors. We walked along a narrow plank which lead to a chain. Sephiroth grabbed it, and began to climb down. Once he was far enough down, I followed his lead. He walked across a bridge; below it was a large, glowing pool of mako energy. The color and glow of the mako energy was the same as Sephiroth's eyes. I thought that was really weird. Then again, first class soldiers were infused with mako energy. The hum of the mahcinery was surprisingly gentle and quiet; especially for a structure so large. When we walked through the doorway, I was shocked at what I saw.  
There were several pods in the room. They seemed large enough for a man to fit in. There were hundreds of them. All filled with mako energy. A stairway in the middle of the room lead upwards to a chamber with a large steel door. Above the door, the word J-E-N-O-V-A was inscribed. I had never heard of the name JENOVA before; yet somehow, it seemed so terrifying. Like a name that should be dreaded and feared by all. Yet, at the same time, it was intriguing. Sephiroth didn't seem to notice, or did he?  
"There is the cause of the malfunction of the reactor." I followed Sephiroth's gaze and noticed a valve open, leaking out steam.   
"Zach, close the valve." He ordered. He seemed, unusually cold, well, he was always cold, but more so than usual. It was as if something in here was disturbing him. I walked over to the broken valve and closed it. The steam had made my face sweat slightly. A small portion of my spikes became wet, and they fell into my face. I brushed them aside with annoyance and looked at Sephiroth.   
He was staring at all of the pods. His mind seemed to be realing with assumptions as to what could be in there. I watched him walk up to one and look in. He gasped, and jumped back slightly. He then realized that I was watching him and he quickly, if not immediately, regained his composure.  
"Even doing this Hojo, trying to create...things like this, it will never put you on the same level as Proffessor Ghast." He murmered.   
"Zach, come take a look." He gestured towards the pod, and I obediantly did as he told me to do. I grabbed the top of the pod, and pulled myself up. What I saw shocked me like nothing ever could.  
Inside of the mako filled pod, was a humanoid monster. It had large blue spikes for hair. Its face was a sort of brownish green color. Its mouth was opened as if it had once screamed for help. The nose was twisted and severely misfigured. The eyes were nothing but deep, black pits which seemed to lead to an endless black oblivion. Its body was blue and brown-green. It seemed small and...well, delicate. If this thing was once human, then it must have been female. I then noticed the beast's teeth. They were yellow and sharp. They looked as though they could tear a person apart in seconds. The hands also had long, sharp nails which were similar to the teeth. They were, however, much longer.   
"What...what is that?!" I stammered. I was unable to comprehend what this thing could be, except, human, but not in the normal sense of the word.  
"A creation of Proffessor Hojo. A twisted experiment. This must be why there are so many monsters around Nibelheim." His face looked as though he wanted to throw up from the sight of that beast.   
"But...but how could he create something like that?! It's too ugly and deformed to be human!" I said, raising my voice with every other word until I was almost shouting at Sephiroth. Sephiroth chuckled humorlessly at my comment.  
"First class SOLDIERs are either infused, or showered with mako energy. These...things have no doubt been infused and, obviously, showered with mako energy."   
"But then, how come you and I, and all the other people in first class don't look like that?" I asked, completely bewildered.  
"They have been exposed to a much higher degree of mako energy. Far more than you could ever be exposed to." Sephiroth seemed so revolted and confused by what was in that pod. He glanced up to the chamber with the name J-E-N-O-V-A inscribed at the top.   
"JENOVA," he began, "that is my mother's name. Is it just a coincidence?" He asked. He seemed afraid at that moment. It was as though his cold exterior had melted to reveal a small, frightened child.   
"No...no...NO!!" He shouted. He seemed panic-stricken. He unsheathed his sword and swung it around viciously. I jumped out of the way and barely missed seeing the Masamune up close and personal. I couldn't believe what was happening. Sephiroth ran to the other side, slashing at the pods.  
"Was I created this way too?" He asked looking at me. I had never been more terrified in my entire life. It seemed as though Sephiroth had totally lost it. I started to back away, but then, he spoke to me.  
"You saw them, all of them..." I interrupted him here. I didn't want to know what he would say.   
"Sephiroth...you're human. You have to be. Sure, you may be stronger than most people, and more intelligent, but that doesn't mean you aren't human Sephiroth. You weren't created like that. You were conceived like everyone esle. Not created in some lab." I tried to be rational about all this. Then again, what did I know about Sephiroth. Nothing really. But I knew he couldn't be some sort of montster. Maybe he was on the battlefield, but not an actual monster like those things in the pods. But Sephiroth only shook his head, which caused his silver hair to fly everywhere.  
"I have always felt, since I was small, that I was special. Different, somehow, from everyone else. But not like this. Not like this!!" He seemed on the verge of tears. His eyes were watery and he reminded me of a lost child, searching for his mother.   
An explosion sounded, and Sephiroth and I instinctively looked towards the upper left side of the room.  
One of the pods began to swing about furiously, until the rest of it exploded. Mako energy spewed from the pod, bathing that portion of the room in a soft glow. A strong cry was heard, and a monster appeared, lying among the broken pieces of the pod.   
It looked fairly similar to the first monster. Like the first one, it had blue spikes for hair. But it's face was a deep blue color. From the waist up, it was blue. But its legs were a crimson color. All of the veins and internal organs in the monster's body were exposed through its thin skin. It breathed in through its mouth, and out its nose. As it did, smoke came from its deformed nostrils. It looked around as though it were confused. It reminded me of how confused Sephiroth seemed to be.  
With lighting fast reflexes, Sephiroth dashed up and ran between the pods until he reached the monster. He then mercilessly hacked it to pieces. Its cries of pain grew softer as it died.   
When it was dead, Sephiroth simply stared at it. He then looked at me, then at the monster. Utter confusion, disgust, and shock were the only emotions I could see on Sephiroth's face. He seemed so hurt. I wondered how he could even begin to think of himself as not being human. It was so weird. I watched as Sephiroth stared at the monster. He seemed to be comtemplating something. Then, much to my surprise, he slowly disappeared, until he wasn't there. It was as though he had never been in the mako reactor at all.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so there wasn't any romance in this chapter. But with the way it's going, there will be in the next chapter. This chapter is the starting point of the angst in my story. Man, this is just getting more detailed. Perhaps I should start writing the upcoming chapters at 11:30pm, instead of in the afternoon. I seem to write better at such hours. As always, I hope you enjoyed this little piece and...review please!!!!!!! 


	4. Author's/Tifa's/Sephiroth's Narrative

Chapter 4- Author's/Tifa's/Sephiroth's Narrative  
Zach shook his head, confusion etched into every feature of his tanned, rugged face. He ran a hand through his spiky black hair. He turned around and bolted for the exit. He did his best to think of a way to explain the general's disappearance to Tifa and the guard. Questions raced through his mind as his legs raced for the exit of the reactor. He had been the general's second-in-command for almost five years, and not once, had Sephiroth ever acted like that. Truth to tell, it scared him.   
"Heh, a soldier, scared." Zach said, a bitter smile spreading across his face. He wondered if Sephiroth had lost it. Or, if he had, and had simply imagined the whole thing. Much to his surprise, he hoped that HE was the one who had lost it. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Tifa and the guard might say about Sephiroth's disappearance.   
"Well, guess we'll have to search for him. He couldn't have gone far. Then again, he disappeared in, what, five seconds?" He murmured to himself as he pulled his body up the chain, towards the plank.  
"Great. I'm talking to myself. Maybe I AM the one who's lost it. Perhaps I'll hear Sephiroth yelling at me to get down. But then again, maybe not. God, I've gotta stop talking to myself!" Zach brushed his forearm across his face. He hadn't realized, until now, that he had been sweating. He pulled himself up onto the plank. He knelt down to rest, but quickly stood up and ran out the exit as the many shrieks of monsters met his ears. He ran down the stair, taking them three or four at a time. He hadn't realized that he tried to take five at a time, until he fell into a dusty, sweaty heap at Tifa's feet.  
"Zach!! What's wrong? What happened? Where's Sephiroth?" Inevitably, he knew that she'd ask him where Sephiroth was. He stood, and brushed himself off, straining to hear any more of the monsters' shrieks. He didn't hear any, so Zach attempted to explain.  
"One question at a time Tifa. Okay, Sephiroth and I went into the core of the reactor. We found a valve which was opened. Sephiroth said that was the reason for the malfunction, so he had me close it. But there were several pods in the room. They were filled with these ugly, grotesque monsters!! Sephiroth saw them, went nuts, and just disappeared!!" Zach took a deep breath, realizing that he hadn't even thought of breathing since he had fallen down those stairs. Tifa looked at him as though he had just said that pigs could fly.   
"Are you saying that Sephiroth just...disappeared?" She sounded as though she didn't believe Zach.  
"Uh huh. He did. One second he was there, the next...POOF!! He was gone." He looked over at Tifa and the guard. The guard had his gun aimed at Zach's head.   
"Cloud, what are you doing?!" Zach mentally slapped myself for saying his name. He had asked him to not mention his name, but he had a gun to his head! Tifa opened her mouth to scream as she pointed at something behind Zach. Hesitantly, he drew his sword and turned around.   
The most mutated freak that he had ever seen stood before him. It was almost ten feet tall. Its body was white and muscular, like a human, but it had long tentacles hanging from every angle on its body, down to the ground. It had beady black eyes which scanned its surroundings intently. It had at least three arms and four legs. Its body dripped with fresh, glowing mako energy.   
Zach glanced over at Tifa and Cloud, noting that each of them had taken battle stances.   
"Tifa, can you fight?" He asked. She nodded her head as Cloud cocked his gun. The creature unleashed an unearthly howl and attacked the three. Zach dashed towards the creature and slashed at its tenticles. As he did, some thick, clear liquid oozed from the wounds. Some of this foul smelling liquid splashed onto his hands. Zach shouted with pain, realizing that it had acid for blood. He drank a potion to heal those small, yet painful wounds.   
"Be careful!! It has acid for blood!" Zach shouted to Tifa and Cloud. They didn't seem to acknowledge him.   
Tifa ran forward and punched and kicked the beast. It cried out, and tightly wrapped some of its unhurt tenticles around Tifa's waist. She screamed, and Cloud rained bullets into the monster's body. It cried out again, and released Tifa. Realizing what damage this monster's blood could do to his sword, Zach looked at the blade. The acid, lucklily, wasn't strong enought to ruin him sword; immediately, at least.  
"Aim for its eyes Cloud!!" Zach shouted. He hoped that the blond boy knew how to use that gun. He watched Cloud as he lifted his gun, and sent one bullet into each of the monster's eyes. It shouted and now blindly, and furiously, attacked the three of them. Zach ran towards it, dodged an attack, and jumped up, trying to slash at its head. Luckily, it was so stupid, it had its head lowered before Zach attacked. His sword went straight through its head, and he jumped back as its blood sprayed everywhere. The monster fell, and silence filled their ears as they listened for anymore surprise attacks. But, much to there relief, there were no more attacks.   
Zach pulled a thick, white cloth out of his pocket and quickly wiped the blade of his Buster sword clean. He threw the rag to the ground before the acid had a chance to seep through and get onto his hand. Zach watched Tifa as she brushed her long, chocolate-colored hair away from her eyes.   
*No wonder Sephiroth kept staring at her. She's really beautiful.* Zach thought to himself.   
"Cloud? Is it really you?" She asked, almost afraid that he would say no. Cloud stared at the ground, kicking small pebbles. His hand limply held the helmet which had concealed his face. He seemed so ashamed of himself. It was as though he was afraid that Tifa would hate him. No wonder he had kept that helmet on; and had asked for Zach to not mention his name.   
"Yeah, Tif, it's me...Cloud. The stupid, lowly, unimportant grunt in the Shinra Army." He looked so ashamed and embarassed, that Zach pitied him.  
Much to Cloud and Zach's surprise, Tifa ran to Cloud and threw her arms around his neck. Cloud's body stiffened and his eyes looked as though they would bug out of his head at any second. And it was rather necessary for him to pick up his jaw.   
"Oh Cloud!! Do you know how worried I was about you?! You said you were coming here, and I waited by the gates every day for you, and yet you never came, and when I didn't see you...oh god Cloud!!!" She hugged him tightly. Zach noticed that Cloud's face was beginning to turn blue.  
"Um...Tifa? Cloud's face is blue." Zach said. Tifa immediately let him go, her face turning a deep shade of crimson.   
"Sorry Cloud. But Cloud, why didn't you tell me you never made SOLDIER? Why did you tell me that you were in First Class? Why Cloud...why?" She seemed hurt that Cloud would lie to her. I wanted to explain it to her, yet Cloud was the one who had to do that.  
"I was afraid that...you wouldn't...well...think anything of me if...I was only in the Shinra Army. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be friends if I didn't make SOLDIER." He spoke with the sadness, innocence, and shame of a child. Zach felt so sorry for him, and he didn't know him as well as Tifa knew him. He could only begin to imagine how Tifa must have felt upon hearing those words.   
"Oh Cloud. I would never hate or ignore you. You're my best friend Cloud. Why would I hate you if you didn't make SOLDIER? I don't care if you're not famous Cloud. That doesn't matter. What matters, to me, is that you're alive and okay." Cloud smiled, truly smiled, as he listened to every word Tifa said.   
"Thanks Tif." He said, blushing as deeply as Tifa had earlier.  
"Okay, I hate to break up this lovely reunion, but we should get out of here before dark. I don't wanna get stuck on this mountain at night with those monsters. And I don't think the two of you want to either. So let's get the hell out of here." Zach said. Tifa nodded and lead the way down the mountain.  
"We'll have to hurry. It'll be dark than less than an hour, and it'll take us at LEAST ninety minutes to get down the mountain."   
"Tifa, how long will it take if we run?" He asked. He seriously didn't want to be on this mountain any longer. Zach couldn't imagine how the residents of Nibelheim could even LIVE here with these mountains surrounding the town.   
"We might be on the other side of this mountain, and away from the mako reactor before dark. That is, if we don't run into any monsters." Tifa said quietly. The three people stared at one another, and began to run as though their lives depended on it. Actually, their lives DID depend on it. They raced through the mountains, taking turns sharply, not really watching where they were going. Four or five times Cloud nearly fell off of the side of the mountain, but he was lucky that Zach was behind him to keep him from falling off.   
The mako energy, which caused the walls to glow, helped immensely, since there was almost no sunlight. They raced against the sunset. Each of them, every now and then, looked over their shoulders to make sure that the sun hadn't gone down completely and that there were no more monsters following them.   
Finally though, they stopped to take a breather. Tifa sat on a small boulder and rested her head on her knees. Cloud, of course, sat beside her. Zach sat as well, but kept an intent watch on the surrounding area to make sure that they wouldn't be attacked.  
"Tifa, how far are we from the reactor?" Zach asked. He sincerely hoped that they were close to being off of this accursed mountain. Tifa looked up at him, panting.  
"Far enough that if any of those monsters come out to have a late dinner, they'll have to fly to reach us before we get to the town." Tifa replied. She brushed beads of sweat from her forehead as she stood. She began to jog, rather slowly, down the mountain. Cloud and Zach stood quickly. They followed her, thanking the planet that there was SOME light left.   
It took them another forty minutes of hiking before they reached the bottom. Each of them breathed a sigh of relief when the lights of the town twinkled merrily at them. Zach glanced around the small town, looking for any residents that might be outside. There were none. They were all too terrified to come outside. Especially at night. Zach didn't blame them one stinkin' bit.  
*Tifa's Narrative*  
"Cloud, you and I should be headin' back to the inn. Sephiroth might be there." Zach said. He seemed nervous about having to talk to the general. Then again, if he went nuts the way Zach says he did, then I couldn't blame him. I wanted to see General Sephiroth. I wanted to talk to him. I doubted that would happen. I wish I had been there, so that I could have known exactly what happened.   
"Tifa, you come with us. In case Sephiroth won't talk to me, he may talk to you." Zach said. This sentence of his really hit me in the face.  
"Uh...wait a second. If you're gonna' try to talk to him and he doesn't talk to you, what makes you think he'd talk to me?!" It seemed strange that Zach actually thought that Sephiroth would talk to me when he had known Zach, for years probably. But then again, I loved the idea.  
"Trust me Tifa. Women have this..."effect" on men. Perhaps Sephiroth'll talk to you---"  
"Because I'm a woman?" I asked, interrupting Zach.  
"Yeah, so please Tifa?" Zach pleaded. I wasn't going to refuse, but I didn't let that show. So, for his sake, I finally agreed.  
"Alright Zach." Zach grinned and we walked down to the inn.   
The stars sparkled like silver orbs of hope within that black blanket of the night sky. The opaque moon provided a larger amount of light into the void of darkness which had settled over the small town of Nibelheim. I shivered slightly as the cold, biting winds of Nibelheim froze my body. I couldn't wait to get inside the inn. In there, it would be warm.   
We walked inside the inn and headed up the stairs. My heart pounded slightly and I could feel my palms sweating. We stopped in front of the first two rooms.   
"I'm retirin' for the night. Goodnight Tifa, Zach." Cloud said, heading into the room that he and Zach most likely shared.  
"G'night Cloud." Zach and I said in unison. I sighed deeply, trying to keep myself calm. It was just so strange. I couldn't seem to calm down; after all, being this close to the Great Sephiroth could make anyone nervous. I watched Zach walk into the room. Much to my chagrin, he closed the door, so that I wouldn't hear their conversation. I stared out the window, swallowing the chill I felt. It wasn't as warm in here as I had hoped. Zach emerged quickly and shut the door behind him.   
"Was he there?" I whispered softly.  
"Yes. But he didn't want to talk to me. Maybe you can get him to talk about what happened. Tifa, please try. I've never seen Sephiroth freak out like that. And he IS my friend, and I'm kinda' worried about the guy. Please try to talk to him." Zach begged. I nodded my head and quietly opened the door. I shut it behind me, and walked up to Sephiroth.  
He was standing in front of the window. His arms hung at his sides. He looked so sad and confused. His long silver hair shone in the moonlight. And his hypnotizing aquamarine eyes looked wet, as though he might have been crying. But I highly doubted that. He looked so beautiful, just standing there, with the moonlight shining on him. He could have attacked me and I wouldn't have moved a muscle in defense.   
"Sephiroth? Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly. He didn't seem to hear me. I opened my mouth to ask again, but then, he answered me.  
"Yes. I am alright." His voice was cold and emotionless.   
"I know Zach sent you in here to try to talk to me. But it will not work." He murmured softly, staring out at the night sky.  
"Sometimes, talking to someone about something that's bothering you can make you feel better." I didn't expect him to talk to me. I expected him to tell me to leave. But when he sighed and hung his head, I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"Sephiroth, Zach didn't really tell us what happened back there. Please Sephiroth, tell me. Maybe, whatever it is that's bothering you, I can help you feel better about it." Sephiroth looked up at me and I could see that his eyes, his beautiful eyes, were shining with unshed tears. He smiled softly, almost bitterly.  
"Tifa, you are far too innocent to even begin to understand how I feel right now. You could never know what kind of life I lived." He seemed so sad that I wanted to cry.  
"What kind of life did you live Sephiroth?" Sephiroth sighed and looked away for a moment. He stared at the window as he answered my question.  
"I grew up in a laboratory Tifa. Everyday of my life, from the moment that I was born, up to now, I have been experimented on. I have been nothing but a tool for shinra. All my life, I have been alone. I was almost always abused when I was younger, unable to fight back. Every day, I had to listen to people telling me that I was nothing but an experiment. And that I would be more powerful than humans. I was told that I wasn't human. I never knew my mother or my father. My mother died giving birth to me. And my father, who knows? I was told that my mother's name was JENOVA. Today, in the core of the mako reactor, was a room with an inscription above the door. It was JENOVA. There were so many experiments, creations, monsters in this room. I've always felt that I was different from everyone else Tifa. But I didn't think that I was different like this. Tifa, I'm not human. I'm only a monster."   
He closed his eyes, and I saw one shiny tear make its way down his cheek. I gently brushed it away with my hand. Sephiroth looked up at me.   
"I've always been alone Tifa. I've never had a true friend. I've never met anybody who wasn't afraid of me. Except you Tifa." I brought his hand up to mine, and I smiled warmly. He returned the smile.   
"Sephiroth, you're human. There's no way you can be some sort of creation. It's impossible. But Seph, no one in this world deserves to be alone. You're not alone any more Seph. I'll always be here for you." He smiled at me and said, as though he were afraid.  
*Sephiroth's Narrative*  
"Do you really mean that Tifa?" I asked. I wondered if she could see the hope shining in my eyes. I leaned down so that our faces were mere centimeters apart. I closed my eyes and brushed my lips against hers. Time seemed to stop. I smiled against her lips as I felt her wrap her arms around my neck. I hesitantly deepened our kiss. Much to my happiness, she didn't object.   
I had never kissed someone before; and now, I intended on making up for lost time. I ran my hands through her thick hair, as I had been wanting to do earlier. I couldn't help but smile when I felt her slide her own slender hands into my hair. I never wanted this to end. This embrace, this kiss. It was all so new and wonderful. I prayed that it would never end, and that she and I would never be separated as the moonlight filtered in through the window.  
  
Author's Notes: Okie dokie. It's about 3:37 right now, and I'm tired. I hope that the story wasn't too lame. Not much from Sephy's narrative, but some. I'm gonna be on vacation for two weeks, so there, obviously, won't be any updates for two weeks. But, I do plan on working on the rest of the chapters. So hopefully, when I get back, I'll have alotta chapters for ya' to read!! I'd like to thank Lauren and Demented Fairy for giving me the idea of making this story very long. Yes, it will now span through the game, and not be the seven chapter story I had in mind. Hope ya' enjoyed it. Review please!!! 


	5. Tifa's Narrative

Chapter 5-Tifa's Narrative  
Warm, gentle rays of sunlight warmed my face. I sleepily opened my eyes and yawned; squinting against the blinding sunlight. As the events of the past evening replayed before my mind's eye, I bit my lower lip to contain a squeal of delight. I grinned and pulled the sheets up to my chin. I had always heard that Sephiroth was cold, heartless, unemtional, cruel, and even...evil. But he had disproven all of that last night. I never had realized that Sephiroth was a gentleman, until he told me that he would sleep on the floor, so that I could sleep in the bed. I looked down, hoping that he was still on the floor, but much to my chagrin, he was gone. I heard someone knocking on the door.  
"Tifa? Are you in there?" A familiar voice asked. My dissapointment only deepened when I realized that it was Zach at the door, not Sephiroth. Terror seized my mind. What was I going to say? What would Zach...and Cloud think?! I jumped out of the warm bed, and quickly grabbed my boots. I hurriedly pulled them on.   
"Yeah. I'm in here." I answered timidly. I hope, no prayed, that Zach and Cloud, and anyone else, wouldn't get the wrong idea. Nothing like that happened, but still; lies spread around much faster than the truth. I took a deep breath and opened the door.   
Zach looked worried and looked over my shoulder; obviously looking for Sephiroth.  
"Tifa, did Sephiroth go anywhere last night?" Cloud asked. I hadn't noticed he was there until he spoke. Zach nodded, and I assumed that was what he was thinking.  
"No. He...fell asleep on the floor. That was the last time I saw him. When I woke, he was just...gone." I hoped that they believed me.   
"Sephiroth? A gentleman?" Zach asked confused, and in a somewhat sarcastic manner. Cloud looked just as confused. I laughed at the looks on their faces. But, then again, if they were asking about Sephiroth, then something must have been wrong. I only hoped that something hadn't happened to Sephiroth. I couldn't imagine where he had dissapeared. I just hoped he was alright. I didn't want anything to happen to him. Then again, why should I worry? He is, after all, the most powerful man on the planet.  
"Tifa, Sephiroth...well, he's just...gone." Zach said. He chewed on his lower lip.  
"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?" I asked, my voice becoming more shrill with each word.  
"I don't know where. But I need you and Cloud to help me find him. Please Tifa?" Zach asked, almost looking afraid.  
"You don't have to ask me twice." I said. I pushed my way past them and headed down the stairs. I could almost see Zach and Cloud exchanged looks as they hurried to catch up with me.   
Sephiroth's words from last night rang through my mind. I hoped that he hadn't done something stupid. I prayed with all my heart that he was safe.   
  
*three hours later*  
"Three hours of fruitless searching." Cloud mumbled. He ran a hand through his golden spikes which looked as dangerous as Zach's massive sword. Zach just continued gazing at the town, still searching for him. I closed my eyes as I laid down in the cold, smooth, green grass. My hair billowed around me. I had long since changed from my "guide" uniform and was simply wearing a white halter top with baggy, black, cotton pants, and of course, my boots. I couldn't begin to imagine where Sephiroth might be. He wasn't in any of the buildings, and he certainly wouldn't have gone into any homes. I grinned somwhat as an idea struck me.  
"Hey! Zach, Cloud, what are the only places we haven't searched?" I asked.  
"The reactor, and we sure as hell aren't going back there!" Zach replied, yelling somewhat. My smile widened.  
"You're forgetting one more place." Zach and Cloud stared at me like I had tentacles growing out from the sides of my head.  
"How about the Shinra Mansion?" I said with a sort of "duh" voice. Cloud snapped his fingers.  
"Great idea Tif!" Cloud exclaimed, jumping up and giving me his hand. I gratefully grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet. Zach was already standing, waiting for us.  
"Let's go. I don't like that mansion, and don't wanna be in there any longer than I have to." Zach said with a dark look lacing in his well-chisled, rugged, tanned face. I raised my eyebrow in question, but he simply shrugged and began walking to the mansion. Cloud and I exchanged glances as we followed Zach.  
  
*45 minutes later*  
We made our way into the very last bedroom. The dust in this room was at least three inches thick. It smelled musty and held a slight smell of incense. The sheets on the bed seemed to be made of Wutainese silk. They had beautiful flowers of a deep orchid, green, blue, and pink woven all over the dark, grey sheets. Golden lines danced with the flowers as it made it's own path on the soft, dusty fabric. The carpet was a deep, lush forest green. The carpet was lined with foot prints which were very recent. These foot prints lead from the entrance straight to a grey stone wall. There was a large, square shaped crack in the ancient stone. It was barely noticable; as if it were some sort of secret chamber.  
"Cloud, Tifa, you think this wall opens up or something?" Zach asked. Cloud shrugged his shoulders, and I just nodded my head. Zach walked over to the wall and slid his slender fingers into the crack and pulled; his fultile attempts to "pry the wall open" caused his breathing to be labored, and for his face to be covered in sweat. But nevertheless, he didn't stop.   
I hadn't noticed the two gold, grotesque gargoyle statues which were on either side of this supposed door. Cloud and I once again exchanged glances and began to chuckle.  
"Umm...Zach?" I asked.  
"Not now Tifa. I'm kinda...busy here." He was panting slightly; and unlike Cloud and I, he had failed to take notice of the gargoyle statues.  
"Zach, look up." Cloud said, fighting to contain an outburst of laughter. Zach looked up and blushed.  
I walked up to the wall, and pulled on one of the statues. Just as I expected, the wall opened, revealing a rickety-looking stair case. The three of us exchanged glances, and I walked down the stair first; since I was obviously the lightest of the three of us. Cloud and Zach hesitantly followed my lead.   
The hallway that greeted us was carved out rough limestone. Torches lined the walls, providing light for us. We all walked down the hallway. The skeletons hanging out of the walls and laying on the floor made us all shiver. I saw a light at the end of the hallway, and a door was semi-open.  
We didn't say anything. Cloud and Zach simply gestured for me to go in. I did.   
The room I entered was a library of some sort. There were books on the floor, some open, some not. Near a lamp, I saw Sephiroth, head bent over, reading book, mumbling its words to himself.  
"Sephiroth, what are you doing?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
Author's notes: Okay, I apologize for having this chapter out so late. My reasons are: 1. The problems at fanfiction.net  
2. My laziness  
3. School  
I hope that this chapter wasn't too lame and short. I hope it tides you all over until I have the sixth chapter out, which should be longer. Please leave a review!!!!  



	6. Sephiroth's Narrative

Chapter 6-Sephiroth's Narrative  
Sitting on the cold, dusty, wooden floor, I contemplate the information I have read in the many books sitting in piles beside me. I had to know; was I human? Since I was young, I'd known that I was different; not the same. I never have been. I'm flesh and blood, but not human. My strength, agility, nothing; nothing about me is human. I can't pretend to be human, not anymore.  
But a part of me clings to the hope that maybe I am human. But, hoping isn't enough for me; only knowing is. Not even Tifa's reassurances could stop me from knowing. Maybe these books will tell me of my past, my mother, my father, my existence.   
But why me? Why do I have to be so different? Why do I have to be made to suffer? Why can't it be someone else? Why can't I be normal? But no. I know I'm not the same as everyone else. I can feel it in my veins; only more so when Hojo injects me with God knows what.   
I lean back against the creaky bookshelf and sigh. My tired, sore eyes close of their own accord. Tifa came to me earlier. I hated hurting her. I could see it in her soft, demure, brown eyes when I asked her to leave me alone. She was only concerned about me. But, I can't be bothered with that. At least, not until I know the truth of my existence.   
I stiffen as I feel something. It's not something easy to describe. It's this odd feeling of panic, yet calming at the same time. It's almost as if something is creeping through my mind; like tentacles slowly moving around in my head. So foreign, but so familiar too.   
But I realize that this is only a facade of sorts as a fiery pain spreads through my veins. It courses through my blood; almost uniting itself with me, so that I am this pain. My muscles are on fire and are contorting from this pain. It wrenches a loud cry of unbridled agony from me.   
Somewhere within this pain, I hear a voice. It's soft, quiet; almost demure. Seductively evil and feminine. So unnatural, just like me....  
"Come to me my son. Mother is so lonely. Come to me Sephiroth." As the voice speaks, I cry out even louder; for the pain has increased ten-fold. I writhe on the ground, not caring if anyone sees me. I only want the pain to end.  
But as the voice disappears, so does this pain. I lay still, panting. My limbs are shaking, and my heart is diligently trying to break through my chest. Beads of sweat fall from my brow and cling to my eyelashes. I lift my hands to my face and can see them trembling violently.   
Somehow, I manage to sit up; but not without difficulty. Tiny spots of all colors, shapes, and sizes form and dance before my eyes. I slap my face to keep myself from fainting, and manage to stand up. I grip the bookshelf and shake my head. The dizziness is nearly unbearable. *Glad Hojo isn't seeing this.*  
I reach for another book, ignoring that fact that I am seeing two of everything, and attempt to read. I pray that maybe these books will tell me that I am human; that I'm not a creation like those things in the reactor. Maybe I am human, but maybe not........  
****************************  
  
Blood. Thick, crimson blood. Screams. Pure pain, animosity, and sadness within those screams. A cackling, insane laughter rising above the sound of something being burned. Only a vague conception of my whereabouts. My limbs are heavy. I can feel an immense heat. The sound of wood burning is oppressive and vociferous.   
I realize that I am outside. And that Nibelheim is on fire. I try to run towards the town to help, but I find that my limbs will not obey me. I feel almost as if there is something else controlling my body. Two burly, short men run up to me, and block my path. I didn't realize that I was walking away from the town.  
"We're not letting you pass Sephiroth!" The two men shout. Did I set this town on fire? Did I really cause all of this destruction? No, I would have remembered doing it. I wouldn't have done this. Or would I?  
"Fools." I hear myself say. I watch as my arm reaches out and slashes at the two men; only then do I realize that I am holding my sword. The six-foot blade slashes cleanly through their abdomens; spilling blood and intestines. They cry out and fall to their knees, just as I decapitate them. Horror and revulsion course through me as I contemplate what I have just done. I can feel something controlling me. I wouldn't have murdered them in cold blood. I try to flex my fist, but fail miserably as my hand stays limp. I feel my body turn in one graceful 180-degree turn and I look upon the rubble of Nibelheim. The fire still rages. All around, people are being burned. And the smell of their burning flesh rises to my nostrils and causes bile to rise from my stomach and sting my mouth. Bodies are scattered helter-skelter. Those bodies are burned to cinders and crumble into fine, black dust as I walk over them. I try to stop, but my limbs won't obey. It's almost as if there is something else controlling my body. I can't do anything.   
I see myself turning back around and leaving the town; heading into the mountains where no one would follow me. Or so I thought. My body continued moving forward, not stopping until I was several miles from the town.   
Regaining the use of my limbs, I turn around and stare at the town, which is only a mass of writhing crimson against the night sky and black mountains. Realizing to the full what has happened, I fall to my knees and sob unabashedly. I, the Great Sephiroth, the cold, unfeeling soldier, crying. Utterly ridiculous. Just ridiculous. Although, it doesn't really matter to me.   
I never really minded killing. After all, I was a soldier, and it was how I made my living. But, this, this was too much. Even in the Wutai War, I never did anything like this. And my opponents, at least they had SOME chance of fighting me. Not much, but some.   
I continued crying until my throat was hoarse, and my eyes were sore. I stood, and brushed the tears from my face. What was happening to me? Why couldn't I control myself? What was wrong with me? The wind picks up and blows its icy breath upon me, rustling my hair.  
"Come to me my son. Come save your mother. We will take this planet, you and I. Come to me Sephiroth. Mother is waiting for you." I rip my sword out of the sheath which is strapped to my back and hold it defensively in front of me.   
"Whose there?!" I shout furiously. Scared? No, I'm not scared. Wondering who the hell the owner of this voice is...yes. I turn around, peering into the inky darkness, but find nothing. I look to my left, then to the right, but still, nothing but darkness, and the distant screams of the townspeople.   
I place my sword back in its sheath; realizing that I'm being ridiculous. I turn away from the town and walk the crude path towards the reactor. I figure that I might as well walk while I still have the use of my limbs. Besides, the only place left is the reactor. Maybe this thing inside me, whatever it is, will use me to destroy the reactor. What a nice thought.   
As I walk, the sounds of the dying town fade, so I quicken my pace to get away from it; somewhat aware of the trio that is following me; but I don't really care. The monsters, which generally are everywhere on these mountains, have seemingly disappeared. *Even the monsters run from me.*   
The feeling of something crawling through my head comes back to me, and with dread and fear, I realize that this thing, whatever it is, is beginning to control my limbs. I stop in my path and plead with this unseen thing to leave me alone. I can see myself ranting insanely at nothing; but it doesn't matter. As long as this thing doesn't come back.   
But, much to my relief, it doesn't control my body; it, more or less, gives me a strange desire to go to the mako reactor......  
*****************************  
"....Shinra....SOLDIER....Mako....I hate them all!" Tifa's angry voice filled the mako reactor as she cried out; realizing that I had, for no reason, killed her father. I could hear her running into the main chamber as I climbed the stairs. I had tried to stop myself, but that thing took control of my body, and I couldn't. As I reached the door which read JENOVA over the top, I heard myself say, just as Tifa entered the room,  
"Mother, I am here. Please, open this door." I raised my arms as though to hold an invisible being. The door creaked open slowly; dust flying every where.  
"Sephiroth, how could you do this to my father? To the town?" I turned and looked at her face. Tears stained her opaque cheeks, her chocolate hair was tousled and framed her round face. Her eyes were red and swollen, and she was clutching my sword. The sword was pretty much on the ground, and Tifa was bending over ever so slightly just to hold it up.  
She swung the sword upward, as though to attack me. But I reached out for my beloved weapon, grabbed it from her, and slashed her bare stomach. A scream of sheer agony was wrenched from her, as she flew backward about 15 or so feet. Blood and bits of flesh sprayed everywhere as she fell, covering my face and hands. I dropped my weapon, and walked back into the chamber.  
On the outside, I was grinning sadistically; insanity shimmering in my aquamarine eyes. Inside, I was screaming. I had murdered the only person who had ever understood me; who had ever cared for me as a human being; not as a tool or an experiment. And yet, I couldn't fight this thing which seemed to swim in my blood.   
I saw nothing but dust, debris, and a large tube which led to a very large tube in which a human could easily fit. I walked up on this tube, until I had reached the dusty tank. This being's control left my body, and I stared, dazed, wondering what could be within this glass chamber. I brushed my hand across the glass and stared in horror at what I saw within the glass tube.   
A being which resembled a human floated within the water. This thing was obviously female. Her skin was blue, and stringy, blond hair framed her face. A gold plate had been nailed to some sort of metal headdress which was on her head. The inscription read JENOVA.  
"So you're Jenova..." I murmured softly, intrigued, yet horrified.  
Wires were attached to her skin, some piercing. She had been suspended in pure mako energy. No being could survive being plunged into raw mako; it just wasn't possible. And yet I could feel that she was alive. Her black, bottomless eyes sparkled with life. Her pale lips were cracked, despite the mako energy. Her face was regal, like that of a queen. But a sense of dread and fear welled up within me. I knew that I had to get as far away from Nibelheim as possible.   
Just as I turned to run, I felt her hold tighten on me. I stiffened, but remained silent as the pain spread through my body like a fire through a forest. I fought as she easily made my body walk back to the chamber. I heard my self whisper lovingly to her. Even with her controlling my body, I shuddered.  
"Mother, your son is here. You're not alone anymore. You and I shall take this planet from these undeserving humans. Together, we will own this planet. Come with me Mother, for I need you." I watched as my arms pulled broke open the top of the tube and reached in for her. Only, instead of bringing her body out, I ripped her head off with my bare hands.  
Blood sprayed, and the tendons in her neck writhed, as though trying to find the body in which it had come from. Her alien blood covered my hands; I was thankful that I constantly wore gloves. But, as I tucked her head under my arm, and readied myself to leave, I felt razor-sharp metal dig into my back. I let out a howl of agony as the blade ripped through skin and muscles.   
I collapsed to my knees in nothing but pure agony. I stood, weakly and stared at my attacker.  
A young boy with spiky blond hair and cobalt blue eyes stood before me. I recognized him as Cloud; he had been one of Zach's friends. Zach's death flashed through my mind's eye, and I shuddered again.   
"That's for my family, for the town, for Zach, and for Tifa!" He threw my sword to the ground and ran from the room.  
"Coward!" I shouted after him. I jumped down, reached for my sword, and ran after him. I didn't want to kill him, I had killed enough, hadn't I?  
Yet, Jenova's telepathic control over me forced me to run after that pathetic little runt. I found him on the bridge, near the entrance to the reactor. He turned, and his mouth became the shape of an O as I thrusted my sword into his stomach.   
Not only did I impale him, but I lifted him into the air, watching almost happily as his body slid down the blade of my sword, only to press against the hilt. But the look of shock and pain on his face, was now to be mine.  
How he did it, I'll never know. But somehow, as I laughed at him, I gasped in shock. He had somehow pulled my sword out of his body, and had impaled me on my own sword!   
He lifted the sword into the air, and threw me over the edge and into the large pit of raw, stinking mako below.  
"Noooooo!!" I shouted defeatedly as I fell. Inside, I praised Cloud. As my body hit the water, Jenova's telepathic control disappeared.   
"Thank you Cloud." I managed to whisper as the mako surrounded my body and destroyed me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
1. It took me a long time to write this chapter b/c of school, a job, and laziness played a rather large part.  
2. I want all of you who are reading this to not hate me, for my updates will be more frequent, and, I want you to give this story a new title. Please send all suggestions to Kitara_Arpathan@hotmail.com, or Aerith_87@hotmail.com  
3. Thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter. Chapter 7 will be out soon. 


	7. Author's Narrative

Chapter 7-Author's Narrative  
  
"Wow. That's really some story Tifa. But, it conflicts with Cloud's." Aeris stared at Tifa in a way that made Tifa think that maybe Aeris didn't believe her; no, Aeris would believe anything anyone said. She was just that trusting. Aeris, though, was right. It did conflict with Cloud's. Then again, Cloud hadn't been himself lately. He had been so...different. Almost like Zach, but not like Zach. H seemed like a former shell of himself; someone who Tifa didn't know. Someone Tifa wasn't sure she wanted to know. However strange Cloud acted, Tifa couldn't seem to find its source. After the Nibelheim Tragedy, Cloud had disappeared. She hadn't seen him for five years. She didn't know what had happened to him in those five years, but it couldn't have been anything good.  
  
"Yeah, it is different. But, Cloud...he hasn't....he isn't...something's wrong with him." Tifa buried her face in her supple hands; forcing her tears back. Aeris placed her hand on Tifa's shoulder, unsure of what to say.  
  
"What do you mean? What's wrong with him?" Tifa looked up with tear- filled eyes. She wouldn't, no couldn't cry. She took a deep breath; knowing that this wouldn't be easy.  
  
"Do you remember when Cloud told us what had happened five years ago when he came to Nibelheim on a mission?" Aeris nodded, patiently waiting for Tifa to continue.  
  
"Do you remember when he said that he challenged Sephiroth, and he lived? When he said he couldn't remember what happened?" Tifa didn't wait for a response from Aeris.  
  
"He...he...oh god this is so hard. Aeris, Cloud's story, it...alot of it isn't real."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tifa was positive that Aeris thought that she was insane.  
  
"I've already told you Aeris. Well, I remember recieving a phone call about a month in advance of the soldiers coming to Nibelheim. I, of course, was asked to be their guide. I remember the day they said they would be arriving. The next day, I was supposed to take them to the reactor. Anyway, when the soldiers came, I watched them come into the town; hoping to see Cloud. Cloud always wrote to me. In one of his letters, he told me that he had made first class. I remember feeling so proud; he finally had gotten what he had worked so hard for; or so I thought. Anyway, when the soldiers came, I never saw Cloud. I saw Sephiroth, some cadets, and another man who resembled Cloud. He, though, was taller. He and Cloud looked so alike, they could have been twins. But, I never did see Cloud. I remember feeling so hurt. He had called me, and told me that he would be coming. I thought he had lied. But he had been there. He had...he had been one of the cadets that I had seen."  
  
Aeris looked shocked at this bit of information. She had thought that Cloud had been a first class soldier. He had that mako glow to his eyes. Zach had told her that only first class soldiers were "enhanced" with mako energy. But, if he wasn't a first class soldier, or never had been one, why would he have that mako glow in his eyes?  
  
"But how? Isn't he...." Aeris never got the chance to finish her question.  
  
"...an ex-first class soldier? Aeris, it's a lie. I don't know why he'd lie about that. I really don't know why. But, I think I may have an idea. Aeris, you better be ready to hear this; it's a really long story. Similar to Cloud's, but...there's something I thought I'd never tell anyone."  
  
"You left something out the first time, didn't you Tifa?" Aeris asked quietly. Indeed, Tifa had left out alot about Cloud, and Sephiroth. She sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
With that, Tifa proceded to explain the entire story to Aeris. Eben though she ended up repeating alot of it, she never stopped, and Aeris never complained. Tifa never left out a single detail. Especially about Sephiroth...  
  
********************  
  
Aeris sat outside in the cool night air; digesting everything Tifa had told her. So Sephiroth had never really gone insane. But, if Tifa was right about him, then why would he have destroyed Nibelheim? It didn't make sense to her; then again, anything that involved Sephiroth was bound to be confusing. What Tifa had told her hadn't made it any easier to understand.  
  
She shook her head, wanting to relax and forget everything; even if it was for a moment. Tomorrow morning they would be leaving Kalm to head for Junon. They would be leaving early, and yet, Aeris couldn't sleep. The planet's cry was soft, but still audible to her ears. Hearing this didn't help her relax any. Even though she had learned long ago how to block out the planet's cry, there were times when she could not. And this was one of those times.  
  
The planet, slowly but surely, was dying. The mako reactors weren't helping to preserve the planet one bit. The worst part of it was that she couldn't do a thing about it. Nothing she could do would help save the planet. And yet, when she listened carefully to its piteous, agonized cry, it seemed as though the planet were telling her to go somewhere; to do something. She had a pretty good idea where that place was, but she didn't want to think of it. It would be the end of her life; and she wasn't willing to do that. No matter how tempting it might have been.  
  
Sighing, she stood and wandered slowly back into the inn. Tomorrow would be a long day; trying to get some sleep seemed to be an intelligent idea. And as she climbed into bed, pulling the thin cotton sheets up to her chin, she couldn't help but think of the despair Tifa must be feeling.  
  
'To have to relive something like that must be awful. And to think I though MY life was horrible. I can't imagine what Tifa must have felt these past five years.'  
  
Closing her eyes, Aeris felt sleep wrap its arms around her; pulling her into the dark oblivion of silence and dreams...  
  
********************  
  
Walking tiredly beneath the hot sun, the group groaned and complained of the heat. They had been walking for almost four hours by now, and they needed to be at Junon by nightfall; and they hadn't even reached the Chocobo Farm yet! At this rate, it would be a very long while before they reached Junon.  
  
"Yo Spike! How much longer we gots to walk in this damn heat?!" This was not the first, or the last, that Barret had made it quite clear that he was...displeased about walking in the heat.  
  
"I said we'd be there in a few hours. Besides, we're near the farm. I can see it in the distance. It shouldn't be much longer Barret." If someone could have had a more annoyed tone, Tifa would have liked to hear it. Cloud was as pissed as Hell; it didn't take a genious to figure that out. Yet Barret seemed intent on annoying him.  
  
"Ya' said that two hours 'go Spike! We're all dyin' in this God fo'saken heat!" Tifa winced as she saw Cloud's face tighten; he might have changed alot in five years, but it was still easy to recognize his temper.  
  
"Cloud..." Tifa began in a low, warning voice. It wouldn't do any good for him to round on Barret with that gargantuan sword of his. As Tifa had expected, Cloud rolled his eyes, but didn't make any move to retaliate to Barret's comment.  
  
But indeed, it took them over an hour to reach the farm. Never had any of them been so relieved to see a stable and cottage before.  
  
"Awww...how sweet!" Aeris exclaimed as they neared the cottage. Near the stable was a pen full of chocobos. Aeris ran to the fence and starting petting the chocobos nearest to her.  
  
"Just like a child..." Barret said almost affectionately. Sometimes, Aeris reminded him of his own daughter. Like right now. Cloud was also by the pen, but was examining something on the ground.  
  
"Hey Tifa, Barret, Aeris, Red...come here!" Obediantly, they came to him. He held his hand out to all of them; a shiny red orb in the palm of his hand.  
  
"A summon materia! These are really rare." Cloud seemed excited by his find, while Barret seemed almost confused.  
  
"What the hell is a summon materia?" While Cloud proceded to explain this to Barret, Tifa, Aeris, and Red headed into the stable; hoping to find the owner.  
  
Luckily, the stable had air conditioning, and Tifa sighed gratefully as the air cooled her sweaty skin. Aeris and Red seemed to share the same relief.  
  
"Hello?" Aeris asked quietly, looking around. Upon hearing footsteps, the three turned; only to see Cloud and Barret. Aeris continued moving down the length of the stable. There had to be someone here; no one would leave chocobos unattened like that. Seeing a stable opened and empty, she peeked inside.  
  
"Umm...Sir?" She asked quietly; seeing a man bent over; apparently cleaning. He stood, turned, and brushed his hands off on his dark red pants.  
  
"What can I do for you Ma'am?" Aeris smiled. She liked him already. He seemed so nice. By this time, the four others had joined her. Cloud though, was the one who answered the man's question.  
  
"We need a chocobo to get across the swamp."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you take any of these chocobo. However, I am willing to sell you a Chocobo Lure materia for only 2000 gil." He reached into one of his pockets and produced a gleaming amethyst orb. Cloud glanced helplessly to everyone in his group. Much to his surprise, they produced money from their pockets; quietly handing him the shiny gold coins. Cloud counted the money and then dumped it into the man's hand. The stable master handed Cloud a Chocobo Lure materia. They then proceded to leave, but were stopped by the stable master.  
  
"You can't catch a chocobo without greens of some kind."  
  
"How much are your cheapest greens then?" Cloud was getting annoyed; he wanted nothing more than to leave this place and get to Junon. But it seemed that this would not be possible.  
  
"100 gil." Cloud groaned and handed the man the money; recieving a small brown sack in return.  
  
"Do you need instructions on how to ride a chocobo?" Cloud shook his head.  
  
"I've done it before; I'll teach them. Thanks for you help."  
  
"No problem. By the way, my name's Billy. If you decide to raise chocobos some day, let me know. I'll be more than happy to loan you some space." Cloud mumbled his appreciation and left; the four others following.  
  
Once outside, they proceded to walk into the plains; Cloud having already equipped the materia.  
  
"How long is this suppose' to take?" Barret asked almost hesitantly. Cloud grinned sinisterly.  
  
"Catching chocobos is a rather tedious process that takes alot of time." At Barret's swearing, Cloud laughed loudly. This was going to be very interesting.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
1. Sorry for not updating in 2 months and 21 days. I've been getting sick, work has gotten in the way, so has laziness, band has also contributed as well.  
  
2. I'm gonna change the title to "A Slightly-Off Reality" Does anyone have objections to this? An idea for a different title? If so, please leave a review, or e-mail me at Kitara_Arpathan@hotmail.com  
  
3. The faster you want me to update, the more reviews you have to leave. Two isn't enough. 


	8. Author's Narrative

Chapter 8- Author's Narrative  
  
  
  
~Jenova's voice~  
  
"Mental speech"  
  
The air is cold, with a harsh, unforgiving wind that makes the temperature drop. The ground is frozen, and covered in a layer of ice so thick, that the wildlife has disappeared. The ocean furiously slams itself against the rocky shore which leads to the wound of the planet.  
  
At the edges of a frozen forest, on a frozen wasteland, is a crater. Its outer edges give off an opaque, green gas; pure, raw mako. Within this cavern, are several, narrow, twisting passages, and many more, small caves. But all the paths lead to the same place. The center of the planet. The place where one can see the Lifestream pulsing gently as it moves through the planet.  
  
Monsters of all kinds walk these dangerous, often fatal, passages; destroying all those who dare enter. Rumbling can be heard all around; the sound of the monsters, and of the dying planet itself. This is the only place in which one can hear the planet itself, crying out with the pain it feels; waiting for its savior to come and protect it.  
  
The cavern is rich in pure mako; perfect for the incubus Jenova. Within this crater, in the womb of the planet, resides Jenova. But not in her true form, she resides within a man. Sephiroth.  
  
Her soul has inhabited his body; whilst he has become the avatar of Jenova. His body resides in a crystalline sack of mako; changing and becoming more demonic; more or less, a fallen angel.  
  
No one dares to enter the crater; making it easier for Jenova to regain her power. Her power comes from the mako energy which she easily absorbs. As it looses the Lifestream to Jenova, the planet will die. Meteor shall be summoned, and the planet will be crushed beneath the swirling, carmine sphere. Unless Holy is summoned.  
  
None of the others have yet discovered that it is Jenova who is behind all the destruction that has begun to take place, and will continue to take place. Only one of them has a chance of extinguishing the threat that will ultimately annihilate the planet.  
  
Aeris. A flower girl; a street kid, is the only creature with the power to eliminate Jenova. ~My sweet Son. My dear boy. How shall we get rid of her? She is the only one in our way. The others are not yet strong enough to harm us. We shall deal with them later. She cannot rid us of our right to become the rulers of this planet.~  
  
"…….How about you release me, and allow me to get rid of you?"  
  
  
  
~Still so disrespectful to your loving mother. I have given you unimaginable power. Do you even know of the strength you yield? No, of course you don't my boy. You mortals never know what is best for you. But I do. You have still not shuffled off that mortal coil. Forget about them. They have betrayed you. They have hurt your mother. They have kept me from my boy. I want nothing more than to love you.~  
  
  
  
"You aren't my mother. I never had a mother…or a father."  
  
  
  
~SILENCE!!! You shall not disrespect me Sephiroth! This mortal vessel is mine now. I can easily get rid of you…~  
  
  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
  
  
~Because I love you. You are my son. You shall have a new body; my sweet Seraph; my One-Winged Angel. You will be a god. And I shall be restored to my former sovereignty.~  
  
  
  
"And if I refuse Jenova? What then, you'll kill me?"  
  
  
  
~Ah, that is the beauty of it. You cannot refuse. You have no more control of this mortal shell. I do. I control it. And you shall do as I say. You haven't the strength to defeat me. You are no weak human, but you are not strong enough to overpower me.~  
  
  
  
"You're wrong. I am human. I've always been human."  
  
  
  
~Do you honestly think two pathetic mortals could have created such a godly, inhuman being such as yourself? Honestly Sephiroth. You are no human. You have the body of one, but your blood is mine. You and I are the same. Yet you still have those useless human feelings. They will only destroy you….~  
  
  
  
"Maybe that's what I want."  
  
  
  
~Hmmm…then you shall not die. I will not allow your soul to dissipate from this carrion. If you dare to try and refuse me, then you shall suffer. If death is what you want, you shall not have it. Without me Sephiroth, you are nothing. If I were to be destroyed, and you somehow lived, you would never have the power you've always had. You would be mortal. Face it, you cannot live without me.~  
  
Jenova's unearthly, infernal laugh resounded against the glowing walls of the Northern Crater.  
  
*******************  
  
Aeris pulled the blanket tighter around her lithe, voluptuous body as she stared at the fire; brooding silently. Something was not right. She could feel it in the air. The soft cries of the planet only made this feeling worse. Out here, in the open plains, it was so easy to hear the planet. Within Midgar, it had not been easy. She had liked that.  
  
They were only a few short miles from Fort Condor, but Aeris had insisted that they rest. She listened to the crunching sound of the grass as someone with heavy footsteps made their way towards her. She ignored this person, knowing full well who it was.  
  
A shadow hovered over her, and a hand descended; only to rest on her shoulder. Aeris looked over her shoulder, only to see Cloud. One golden eyebrow was arched over one dark, cobalt blue eye. No words were needed from him. The question was quite obvious. As was the answer.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine Cloud. I just need to be alone for awhile."  
  
  
  
"You've been out here all alone for hours. You need to sleep; more so than the rest of us." Cloud was concerned for her. She usually wasn't like this. Something wasn't quite right; he could see it in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Really Cloud. I'm all right. I just need to think." Aeris stared back at the flames; watching the yellows, reds, and oranges jump up towards the sky. The logs crackled from the heat of the fire, and turned into cinders; sending black dust up into the air.  
  
  
  
"Something's wrong Aeris. Please, tell me what it is." He sat beside her, watching her intently. He just knew something was wrong. She wasn't her normal cheery self. If only he could just convince her to tell him what was wrong…  
  
  
  
Aeris sighed, but didn't look at Cloud. "Something isn't right Cloud. I can sense it, I just don't know what it is. Something is going to happen." Cloud wrapped his arm around Aeris' shoulders and pulled her closer to him; resting his chin in her soft cinnamon hair.  
  
  
  
"It's all right Aeris. I'm right here."  
  
  
  
"If only that were enough Cloud. If only you being beside me was enough. But you have no idea. You have absolutely no idea…"  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
The lone figure stood on the high cliffs which overlooked the ocean. Black trenchcoat and mercuric hair whipped almost violently in the wind. The sun beat down furiously upon the olive green grass in a pathetic attempt to turn it brown. A long sword was held in the man's hand. Cruel, mocking blue-green eyes gazed upon the city of Junon.  
  
A slow, malevolent smirk graced his sensuous lips. Yes, the ship going to Costa Del Sol would be the best way to leave. The puppet and his "gang" would certainly follow. After all, they wouldn't expect to see him on the ship.  
  
  
  
~You see my son. All this will be destroyed. It is useless to you and I. The puppet will follow you. After all, he has sworn to kill you for what you did to Nibelheim…~  
  
  
  
"Shut up Jenova!! That was your doing, not mine!"  
  
  
  
~Did I hit a sore spot? Oh, I think I did. Shall I continue putting salt in the wound? Yes. You loved that destruction. After all, during the Wutai war, you loved feeling the blood of your victims spraying across your face. You loved to feel it in your hands, dripping down your arms; seeing their faces twisted in pain as you slowly ended their lives….~  
  
  
  
"I said shut up!!"  
  
  
  
~I don't really want to. What was it like, Sephiroth, to hurt the one you loved? Did you enjoy seeing her face when you sword slashed her abdomen? Did you like hearing her scream? Did you like the blood? What will it be like the next time you hurt her? Only this time, I'll see to it that she dies.~  
  
  
  
"Leave Tifa out of this. She hasn't done anything wrong. She's innocent…"  
  
  
  
~But she is fighting with the puppet. She hates you Sephiroth. She wants you dead as much as I want to destroy this miserable planet.~  
  
  
  
"That's a lie! She would never hate me. She knows it wasn't me. I know she does…"  
  
  
  
~She is a pathetic mortal who betrayed you just as everyone else did. Why else do you think I wanted you to kill her? She'll be the death of you Sephiroth. No, she cannot, and will not, be spared.~  
  
  
  
With preternatural speed, the figure rose into the air, heading to Junon Harbor. 


	9. Author's Narrative

Chapter 9- Author's Narrative ~Jenova's voice~ "Mental Speech"  
  
The ship was seemingly silent. Everything was normal; or so it appeared to be. The crew of the ship didn't come to this part of the ship. It was the cargo bay; it held nothing of importance. But deep within the stinking bowels of the ship, an apparition of a man floated within the middle of the room.  
  
An air of cold malevolence surrounded him, So strong was it, that the maliciousness seemed to have black tentacles which snaked out around him and ensnared innocent victims in a seemingly gentle embrace. Waist-length mercury hair floated almost ethereally in a wind that wasn't there. Glowing teal orbs gazed upon the metallic room with an unfathomable expression. Cruel, sensuous lips slowly twisted themselves into a dark smirk.  
  
He had a high forehead, an aquiline nose, and high cheek bones; he looked as though he belonged to nobility, for he held himself with the air of a nobleman. Opalescent, ivory skin seemed to shimmer with a soft silver tint. Silver eyelashes framed blue-green eyes, while two bangs spiked out over his face; easily obscuring or revealing those glowing, hypnotic eyes. Ebony leather pants, knee-high black boots with silver buckles, and a long, flowing black trench coat made up his attire.  
  
He seemed evil, pristine, yet angelic; a fallen angel. Yes, this was the place. The puppet would finally see the puppet master. Sephiroth's lips twisted into a heartless, cruel grin as he threw his head back and laughed. Yes, the puppet would definitely meet the master.  
  
~My son. He will finally realize that he must follow us. It is of no use to him to keep denying it. He shall be at the Reunion. Since your body is.unable to retrieve the black materia for your dear, loving mother, he shall bring it to us. I have two sons now. And they both will be put to good use.~  
  
"You speak of us as though we are tools."  
  
~Of course you are Sephiroth. You are my avatar. My body is too weak. But, you shall be a good replacement. And when Meteor is summoned, I will have a body, and yours shall be returned to you.~  
  
"And what about the puppet? Whatever his name is.will you kill him when you are finished with him?"  
  
~No. Why would I kill any of my children? No, he shall be my angel, and you, shall be a god. Everything you've ever wanted, you shall have. All those who have hurt you will die. You will be happy for once. It will be the Promised Land.~  
  
"What if my idea of happiness isn't yours? What if I just want to die? What if I think you should inhabit some other weak body and let me kill it? What if I make this body your grave? It could be done. All I have to do is not fight the puppet. It would be so easy."  
  
~We have been through this already Sephiroth. You cannot refuse me. Do you really think Hojo would have made you stronger than I? It's a good thing humans have curiosity. Had it not been for Hojo, he would not have created this wonderful body for me. I wouldn't be alive, I wouldn't have been discovered, and you, my sweet Sephiroth, wouldn't be able to do my bidding.~  
  
"I'll find a way to destroy my body. I won't let you destroy this planet. I don't give a damn about it, but I won't let you annihilate it. These people have done nothing to me. To us. You are the Bringer of Death, and I cannot let you destroy the planet, as you so failed to do all those millennia ago. When the puppet comes, I won't defend myself. You can't let me kill myself, but I'll let him kill me. I don't care."  
  
~Did you really think, Sephiroth, that I would give you the chance to fight him, before the Reunion? Now now, shame on you. As of this moment, your body is useless. He couldn't harm a hair on your head even if I let him. You have no body; not right now. But, when the Reunion takes place, when all the experiments come to join us at the Northern Crater, you will be fused with your body. But you will have absolutely no control until the Meteor has begun its destruction. The time has neared. I believe my puppet is ready to see us.~  
  
*****************  
  
It had taken them three days to get to Junon. The "pit-stop" at Fort Condor hadn't helped them; it had only slowed them down. The pace at which they traveled didn't exactly please Cloud, but it could have been worse. Barret's complaining didn't help.  
  
Getting into Junon was easier said then done. The Bottomswell hadn't been much of a picnic either. But it had been worth it, if it meant getting above the harbor. The parade had lasted a couple of hours, only adding to Cloud's displeasure at not being able to "mosey". But afterwards, everyone had met up on the ship, and were waiting for Sephiroth to show himself.  
  
Sighing to himself, Cloud walked around to the front of the ship where Heideggar and Rufus were having a little "chat". Eavesdropping couldn't hurt. Raising brows in surprise, he studied the large, muscular figure hiding near the window. The figure cursed at the exchange between the Shinra executives.  
  
"Barret! Barret!" Cloud hissed between his teeth; trying to get the taller man's attention without revealing himself. The figure turned, a look of venom on his face, which quickly changed to one of surprise as he saw Cloud make his way over.  
  
"Look Cloud, it's Rufus and Heideggar." Barret lowered himself more, but kept his eyes trained on the two men talking and laughing in the room. "They're this close, but we can't do a thing to 'em.."  
  
"Will Sector 7 be rebuilt Mr. President?"  
  
"No, it'll stay in ruins. A pity it didn't do the job; Avalanche is still here. If the inhabitants of Sector 7 want their precious sector rebuilt, they can do it themselves!" This brought a laugh from Heideggar, and an impolite string of words from Barret.  
  
"How can he..Goin' off laughin' like that?! Because of him..Biggs, Wedge, Jessie.." Barret stood and ran, his jaw and hands clenched tightly. Cloud stood and followed, making sure Heideggar and Rufus hadn't seen them.  
  
"God!! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna settle things here and now..." But before Barret could finish his tirade, a loud siren began to wail nearby, and a panicky voice rose over the intercom.  
  
"Emergency alert! Reports of a suspicious character found! Those not on detail, search the ship! Report when found! I repeat! Suspicious character found on board! Those not on detail, search the ship! Report when found!"  
  
Barret looked to Cloud, panic evident on his gruff face. "Damn! Did they find us?! Hey, that don't seem like us. Do they mean..Tifa and the others?!" Not even giving Cloud a chance to digest what he said, much less answer, he said, "Get of your spikey butt Cloud and let's go!"  
  
They tore off, not caring who saw them as they made their way towards the main deck. Cloud prayed that the others hadn't been caught, and that someone had seen Sephiroth. On the main deck, they saw a small group of soldiers gathered, who seemed to be excited by their appearance.  
  
"Everyone all right?!" A feminine voice asked.  
  
"You all right?!" Barret asked, pretty much echoing Tifa.  
  
"Everyone's here.right?!" Tifa asked, looking at each person, making sure that no one was missing.  
  
"Yeah, we all here." Barret said. "Hey, wait. You don't think that suspicious character is.Sephiroth?!" It seemed as though Barret was almost afraid to say his name, but nonetheless, he glanced around nervously, as though Sephiroth would be behind him.  
  
"Really?" Tifa asked. She prayed that it was Sephiroth. Despite the years and what had happened, a part of her longed to see him.  
  
"How the hell should I know?!"  
  
"Let's find out." Cloud said coldly, glaring down at the stairwell as though it was its fault that Sephiroth was alive.  
  
"It is the most logical thing to do. Then, who's going to go?"  
  
"Barret, Tifa, you'll come with me. The rest of you wait up here." Cloud, Tifa, and Barret made their decent into the bowels of the ship. As they walked further into the ship, bodies, horribly mangled, were strewn across the rooms as though they had weighed no more than rag dolls. The stench of blood was strong in the air, and only increased as they hurried towards the engine room.  
  
The trio readied their weapons as they came across a captain at a control panel. Tifa watched, in horror, as the man turned around and fell over, dead.  
  
"No.not Sephiroth!" Cloud whispered, shaking.  
  
"...After a long sleep....the time....time has...come..."  
  
They whirled around, searching for the source of the voice.  
  
"Look! Sephiroth!" Barret shouted, pointing his good arm in Sephiroth's direction.  
  
Tifa's heart skipped a beat as she gazed upon him. He was just as she remembered him. He was still the epitome of grace, beauty, and strength. Only this time, his eyes held a sinister, insane glint. Sephiroth's eyes roamed over the three, stopping on Tifa.  
  
Recognition seemed to flare to life in his aqua depths, and a muscle in his cheek twitched. To Tifa, it looked as though there was an internal battle going on behind his eyes. The recognition disappeared, replaced with malevolence.  
  
"Sephiroth! You're alive!!" Cloud shouted, but his tone was not joyful; it was hate-filled and spit out through tightly clenched teeth. Sephiroth's eyes left Tifa's, and he gazed at Cloud. Once again, that recognition came back, but for a much more brief moment than it had for Tifa.  
  
"...Who are you?" The voice was just as she remembered; so deep, quiet, and silky. She closed her eyes, refusing to let the tears fall.  
  
"You don't remember me?! I'm Cloud!" He held his sword out in front of him; the light dancing on the blade, reflecting dangerously back at Sephiroth.  
  
"Cloud.." The name was spoken almost venomously, but softly.  
  
"Sephiroth! What are you thinking?! What are you doing?!" Cloud looked ready to kill as his eyes never left Sephiroth's face.  
  
"...the time...is now.." Sephiroth rose into the air, still staring at them.  
  
"What are you saying?! Be more..." But Cloud could never finish his sentence was Sephiroth's figure crashed into the three of them, before disappearing. Where Sephiroth had once stood, there appeared a beast; a monster.  
  
The monster could easily have been nine feet, maybe taller. Bluish-purple skin gleamed from the light which reflected off of its slime. Near its head, there were two appendages that could have passed for leathery wings.  
  
With an ear-piercing cry, it threw its head back. As it lashed its tentacles dangerously at the trio, all hell broke loose.  
  
Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm pretty satisfied with it. Anyway, sorry about the long wait. Fanfiction.net just had to be homosexual, and my bottle of inspiration ran out. *glares at empty bottle* The title to this story will change to "A Slightly Off Reality" I think it sounds better. How about you? Please tell me what you think in your reviews. By the way, my bottle of inspiration will fill up faster if you give me more reviews. *sing-song voice* Please give me more reviews! Bump my reviews up to 50!!!!! I'll be happy and get more chapters out if you do!! 


End file.
